Stand By Her Side REVAMPED
by anonymousgrl516
Summary: All of you who read my old story know what a horrible job it was, so I revamped the whole thing. If you haven't read it, the summary is on thew inside.
1. Default Chapter

**Stand By My Side**

Summary: When Eames is raped and ends up pregnant, she doesn't know where to turn, should she go to Bobby or her friends? It's a race against time as the MCS and the SVU work together to find Eames' rapist and potentially, abductor. It's a Law and Order SVU/CI crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but I wish I did. However, NBC and Dick Wolf do.

Alex Eames was sitting in a hospital waiting room, waiting to get examined. She took these few minutes to mull over the events of the past hour. Well, the rape was a big thing there. She couldn't believe, that even with herself fighting back, as much as she tried, he still overpowered her. She was a cop for god's sake. As she was thinking, she heard the ER doctor come in. She couldn't really say anything, but the doctor understood that. Most rape victims were too traumatized to speak anyway. "I don't know your name." the doctor said, after moments pause. "Alexandra Eames. _Detective _Alexandra Eames." She replied.

Alexandra Cabot, Olivia Benson, and Casey Novak were all sitting around in Cabot's apartment, waiting for Alex Eames to show up. They all had this big case they were working on, with Olivia and Eames testifying as witnesses. It was 10:45 PM. Alex said she would show up around 9. Now they were getting a bit worried. "Where the hell is she?" Alex asked. "I'm worried something bad could have happened to her." Suddenly, Cabot's house phone rang. "Maybe that's her right now". the blonde ADA said. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" Alex said. "Is this Miss Alexandra Cabot?" the voice on the other line asked. "Yes, this is she" Alex answered. At this point, Olivia and Casey were completely silent. "A Detective Alexandra Eames has listed your number as her emergency contact number. She is here at NYMC, waiting to be discharged. She was raped, Miss Cabot. She has medical clearance to be discharged, and we needed to call this number to inform you to pick her up." the doctor said. Alex wasn't sure what to say at this point. She had just been informed that her best friend was violently raped. So she responded in the way a friend should. "Alright, I'm coming to get her." Alex answered and said goodbye to the doctor. Alex walked back to the living room, grabbing her jacket as she walked. "Where are you going?" Olivia asked "_We_ are going to NYMC to pick up Eames. She was raped." Alex answered. Olivia and Casey were dead silent. "Come on, its going to be at least an hour till we get there." Alex said. They followed Alex out to her car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 1: Hidden Reasons

A/N: Okay, in this story, I made up that Barek and Logan were in the show from the beginning. That's why they're in it.

Chapter 1

Alex, Olivia and Casey pulled up to the hospital. They couldn't believe what they had heard. They walked into the lobby and they asked the receptionist where Eames was. She pointed to Exam Room A, so they walked down the hall and into the room. Eames apparently didn't notice their arrival, because she didn't look up from the magazine she was reading. Cabot, being the brave one, decided to speak first. "Eames? It's us, Olivia, Casey and me." Cabot said. Eames turned around in her chair and they immediately knew how shook up she was. Olivia went over to give a comforting hug, and Eames started crying. It was a bit unsettling to see Eames crying, because she never cried. She even said it herself, "_I do not cry. I've seen too much crap to". _ "Eames, the doctors told us you have medical clearance to go home. So, we're going to take you home." Cabot said. Eames merely nodded, and she whispered "Thank you." They checked Eames out, and they drove back to Eames' apartment.

When they got back to Eames' place, she finally started to speak to them. She told them the whole story, about how she was walking home from work, like she usually did, at all of a sudden, was hit from the head with a brick from behind. She had woken up in the middle of the assault, in which she proceeded to fight back, but to no avail. Since this was technically a rape case, Olivia needed all of this information to bring back to her captain in the morning. "Eames, did they give you the morning after pill?" Olivia asked. "They gave it to me, but I told them I wasn't going to take it. I figured what the hell, if I do get pregnant, I'll keep the baby." Eames finished. Cabot was surprised at this comment, because she knew Eames hated desk duty, and after the whole thing with her sister and her nephew, Cabot figured Eames wouldn't want to go through again. But, Cabot kept her mouth shut. "Look, I hate to leave you guys, but I got to get up tomorrow and bring Eames statement to the squad, or Cragen's going to go physco on my ass." Olivia said, and they all laughed. That was the point Olivia was trying to make. "So, I bid ye all farewell, and I shall see you tomorrow." And Olivia got up to leave. "You know Olivia, I think you've been hanging out with Munch too much, him and his Shakespearian words." Eames said. They laughed again. Olivia smiled at her friends and left.

The next morning, Eames called in to Deakins, and he said she could take leave. You see, when a cop gets raped, word travels fast. "Damn, when I go back to work, Bobby's is going to get unglued... That is not going to be a good day." Eames thought to herself.

At the SVU squad room, Olivia had brought in Eames' statement, and all the evidence from the rape kit had already been taken to the ME. Olivia was surprised to see Detectives Carolyn Barek and Mike Logan there as well. "What are you guys doing here?" Olivia asked. "Deakins orders. He has informally reassigned us to this unit regarding Eames' case." Barek answered. "Why not Goren?" Stabler asked. "Deakins figured that Bobby would get too unglued over the whole thing. He's unstable enough too begin with." Logan answered. "I remember when we were listing our emergency contacts after 9/11 (A/N: See above A/N). It was recommended we list our partners as emergency contacts. Eames told me she wasn't going to list Goren as her emergency contact because he would lose it. She said, and I quote, "Bobby is going to go off his meds, again, and I don't know what he's capable of." Barek said. As Barek finished, Cabot walked in. "What do you mean again?" Benson and Cabot asked in usion.


	3. Chapter 2: Backstory Redited

"It figures you don't know. She never liked to talk about it, and you guys are her friends. The only reason Logan and I know about it is because we were there the day after." Barek said. Cabot, Benson and Novak, who recently walked in, stared at Barek blankly. "Let me elaborate". Barek said. "About 5 years ago, Eames had a boyfriend. Apparently, they got into a heated argument, and he hit her. Well, slapped her. She threw him out that night. The next day she came into the squadroom, and she had a bruise on the left side of her face. She shrugged off our questions about what happened. When Deakins called her into his office however, she opened up. She told him everything about what happened the night before. I guess Logan and I weren't the only ones who overheard. Gor..."

At this point Logan cut her off. "I want to tell the rest of the story." he said. "Anyway, Goren overheard too. When Eames walked out of Deakins' office, Goren started asking her questions about the guy. You know, where he lived, where he worked, stuff like that. She asked him if he was on his meds. We didn't know it at the time, but he lied and said he was on his meds. Eames knew his was lying and didn't want him to do anything drastic, so she said he moved. Goren, however, looked at Eames' e-mail on her computer at work, and found the guy's address. So…"

This time, Barek cut Logan off. "Alright, Mr. Storyteller, my turn." Barek said. "So, Goren followed the guy into his apartment building and told him he was a cop. He also told him the he was a colleague of Eames. Anyway, heated words were exchanged, mostly about Eames, and, Goren, uh to put it lightly, smacked his head into the wall." Barek said. "Damn" Cabot said, "Did he press charges?" "He was going to, but Eames talked him out of it. He's since been living in Scottsdale, Arizona." Barek finished. "Wow, now I understand why she wouldn't list Goren as her emergency contact. One bad incident and he can get unglued." Novak said.


End file.
